


Rival Reflections

by aceklaviergavin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Katsuki Yuuri, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceklaviergavin/pseuds/aceklaviergavin
Summary: yurio keeps posters of yuuri to always fill him with anger





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Yurio!_ ” Viktor yelled down the hall, hands cupped around his mouth. “Hurry up! We’re going to be late!”

Yuuri stood at his side, playing with the ends of the scarf wrapped around their neck. They did their best to avoid Nikolai’s stern gaze as they loitered in his kitchen. “You don’t need to yell, Vitya,” Yuuri scolded.

Viktor glanced at the time on his phone. “Parking at the theatre is going to be a nightmare,” he grumbled.

Yuuri put a placating hand on Viktor’s arm. Yurio was at his Grandpa’s place in Moscow for the weekend to seen _Ondine_ at the Bolshoi. Lilia had ordered Yurio to go, insisting that he watch the _danseur noble_ for this year’s program. Since Yurio had shot up four inches over the summer, he was having to relearn the grace and poise he’d had the year before. Lilia insisted he could learn a lot from observation. And, well, Yuuri wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to see the _Bolshoi Ballet_ in person. Viktor was just along for the ride.

Viktor fidgeted impatiently “Yura, what’s taking so long!” he whined, marching down the hall to Yurio’s room.

“It’s not my fault that all of my dress pants are too damn short!” Yurio shouted back.

Yuuri followed Viktor, ready to diffuse the situation if necessary. Viktor stood just outside the door, talking into the wall. “Just put on those black jeans of yours, no one will notice!”

“Lilia will _kill_ me!”

Viktor huffed, reaching for the doorknob. “I’m coming in to pick something out.”

“Don’t you dare!” Yurio threatened at the same time that Yuuri said, “Vitya, don’t...”

But impulse control and Viktor Nikiforov had never been on speaking terms, and he pushed the door open before he could think twice.

Silence descended over the three of them. Yurio was on his hands and knees on the floor, pantsless and surrounded by half his wardrobe. That’s not what caught Yuuri’s attention. Yurio’s room was like a snapshot of Yuuri’s own when they were sixteen. They counted ten, eleven, no, _twelve_ posters on Yurio’s walls. But instead of Viktor’s likeness staring back at them, it was _Yuuri’s_.

Yurio was frozen on the floor, staring at Yuuri and Viktor in horror, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. Yuuri was similarly frozen. The only one of the three that retained their motor capacity was Viktor, whose face quickly split into a shit eating grin.

“ _Yura_ ,” he gasped, covering his smile with his hand.

Yurio unfroze, replacing embarrassment with anger. “What the _fuck_ , Viktor! Don’t just come into my room!”

Viktor ignored him, fanning himself dramatically. “I’ll have to be careful, or little Yurio is going to steal my Yuuri from me!”

Yuuri was dying, somehow this was _worse_ than Viktor finding their own poster collection. Yuuri covered their face with their hands, desperate to hide from the train wreck occurring in front of them.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, shithead!” Yurio spat. He leapt up to cover the largest poster (a recent print of Yuuri in their _Eros_ costume) with his body. He did nothing to hide his dignity or the other eleven posters staring at them. “They’re for motivation!”

Yuuri’s face was on fire. In contrast, Viktor appeared to be having the time of his life. His eyes wandered to a framed photo on Yurio’s desk ( _Yokohama_ , from 2008). Viktor practically bounced with glee as he walked to it, because his shame was surgically removed as a child.

He held it up to show them both, as if they weren't both dying where they stood. “This is from Yuuri’s Junior days,” he commented, glancing at the picture again to appreciate Yuuri’s rounder cheeks. “It’s not in print anymore.”

Yuuri didn’t want to know how Viktor knew that.

Yurio stammered. “W-We’re rivals!”

Yuuri had thought they were past the rivals shtick. They weren’t sure you could consider yourself rivals with someone you housed in your apartment five nights a week.

“Don’t look at me like that, you old farts!”

Yuuri wasn’t looking period. Viktor was doing enough looking for them both.

Viktor tapped a perfectly manicured finger against his lips like the asshole he was. “You make a good point; Yuuri, do we need to hang a poster of Yurio above our bed?”

Yuuri noped the fuck out of that conversation. They pivoted on their heel and walked a straight line back to Viktor’s car. They waited in the passenger seat for Viktor and Yurio to join them. The Yuris didn’t speak the whole night.

* * *

 The next weekend, Yuuri found Viktor hanging up a wall-length poster of Yuuri during their _Stammi Vicino_ duet in the guest room (really, Yurio’s room in all but name).

Yuuri stood in the doorway, arms crossed. It took a moment for Viktor to notice, at which point he flashed a blinding smile. “I want our Yurochka to feel at home!”

“He’s going to murder you,” Yuuri pointed out. “And I’m not going to stop him.”

Viktor pouted, stepping back to look at the poster of both of them on the wall. “How could he not appreciate us?”

Yuuri stepped up to appraise the poster, their reflections framed in purple light in their twin costumes, arms braced on each other’s sides. “Maybe if we cut off your half.”

Viktor gasped. “ _Yuuri!_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic from [this thread](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/88664546)

"Vicchan, get off your computer, I made dinner" Yuuri scolds.

Viktor scowls at the screen. "xX_tygrstrypes_Xx just outbid me, _again_ ," he whines.

"Vitya. Dinner."

Viktor pouts, glancing at the countdown. He has a good thirty minutes before bidding on the limited edition Katsuki Yuuri bronze statuette closed. He sets a timer for 28 minutes, determined to slide in a last minute bid before xX_tygrstrypes_Xx could retaliate. Viktor pockets his phone, sitting down at the table with three plates spread out, each bracketed by a bowl of white rice and miso soup. A plate of steaming _shogayaki_ waits in the middle.

Yuuri knocks on the door of ~~Yurio's~~ the guest room. "Yurio, dinner's ready!" they call, answered by a series of irate shouts that only a teenager could make.

Yuuri ignores him, sitting down at the table. True to form, Yurio joins a minute later, shuffling out of ~~his~~ the guest room and joining Viktor and Yuuri at the table.

He sniffs the air. "What is this?"

"Ginger pork," Yuuri answers, doling out a few slices for everyone with chopsticks.

Yurio just hums, staring at the food like the pig is about come back to life and bite him. "Isn't this cannibalism for you?" he grumbles. Yuuri ignores him, carelessly dumping another slice on his plate.

" _Itadakimasu_!" Viktor chimes, bowing slightly.

Yuuri smiles. " _Itadakimasu_ ," they echo.

All eyes turn to Yurio. " _Itadakimasu_ ," he finally grumbles.

Sated, Yuuri and Viktor begin to dig in, while Yurio warily pokes at the meat on his plate. Yuuri pauses from sipping their soup, noting Yurio's lack of enthusiasm. "Is something wrong?" they ask. "Do you need a fork?"

"Nothing's wrong! I can you your damn chopsticks just fine!" Yurio bites.

He fumbles while trying to grab a slice of pork, having to balance it precariously on his chopsticks. He takes a bite to prove a point, the pork falling unceremoniously back to the plate.

"See?"

Yuuri goes back to sipping their soup. Viktor's timer goes off, and he whips his phone out, quickly pulling up eBay and submitting a new bid with a minute to spare. He smiles to himself smugly. Across the table, Yurio has abandoned his chopsticks in favor of thumbing through his phone. A minute passes, Viktor waiting for a confirmation email titling him the rightful owner of the Katsuki Yuuri figurine. He refreshes the page.

"What?!"

Yuuri jumps, spilling soup down their front. "Viktor!" they scold.

Somehow, xX_tygrstrypes_Xx had outbid him in the last ten seconds of the auction. "Get fucked, Viktor," Yurio grumbles from across the table, looking strangely smug.

 _Of course_. "You!" Viktor shouts, pointing accusingly at Yurio. He nearly pokes the teen's eyes out in the process because Viktor's dining room table is _not that big_. "You little shit!"

"Viktor!" Yuuri scolds again. "Please don't threaten the minor."

"Yeah, Vitya, don't threaten me," Yurio sings glibly.

Yuuri turns to Yurio, frowning. "Don't encourage him."

Viktor just narrows his eyes. "This means war," he hisses under his breath.

"I heard that," Yuuri snaps.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr](https://aceyuurikatsuki.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
